Eye of the Dragon
by Horus
Summary: This stiry contains some coarse language so you are fore warned. It is a story that runs side by side with the 4th book and is about a ravenclaw guy and his friends, one of whom is Padma Patil. has just about everything in it
1. Jindy

This is a piece of fanfiction based upon events, Characters and settings found in the Harry Potter books created by J.K. Rowling. It is advised that there maybe some content in this E-Book, and any other books that may follow, may contain Ideas and themes that may be unsuitable for persons under the age of about ten (10). It may also contain some violence and Sexual references. Coarce language will be kept to a minimum. It begins at basically the same time as the forth Harry potter book, that being Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I have chosen not to focus on the main characters of the book simply because there must be more adventures going on at Hogwarts School of witch Craft and Wizardry than the Adventures of Harry Potter and company. Due to the lack of relevance to my story I'm leaving out accounts of the events, Namely the World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament Challenges, with the possible exception of the second half of the third challenge.  
  
Signed,  
  
Horus  
  
The small town of Jindabyne sat at the edge of the lake after which it was named, or was it the other way round. No one knows how either got its name, as the lake was artificial and the town had existed long before the lake had been created. Some say that it was the original name of this place when it had been ocupied by the Aboriginies... But there was no such word in any dialect that the local people had spoken. Some say that it was the name of the Explorer who first discovered the area... But there was no record of who first discovered it after the Aboriginies. Many others think that it was the name of the first person to live there... but the original village had been drowned when they dammed the river and most of it had washed away into the Hydro-Electric power plant that supplied the Power and had been destroyed before anyone had the Idea of thinking why they named the place Jindabyne. And so they decided to erect a statue of a face less, Feature less man who they Named 'Jindabyne'.  
  
The town now laid covered in snow being the middle of winter and the Ski season. The clouds hung low over the lake, if you can justify to yourself calling 1.8 kilometers above sea level low, Hanging in the air lazily with their burdensome layer of snow, traveling to the snow fields of the mountains who's highest peeks bordered the town. Though the actual snowfields were further along the mountains, a rough 20 kilometers from the town, this was the major centre for the New South Wales ski fields.  
  
Jindy stared out the window of his bedroom and gazed at the snow clouds, Begging himself to get on with his holiday work from school so that he could relish in the pleasure of the Snowfields for the next two months. Jindy had been home from school for 3 days now and he had barly stepped outside his room so that he could have a homework free holidays, entirely free of worry and anxiety. Jindy had an unusually long holiday break for this area, as he did not go to school around the area. He didn't even attend school in his home country of Australia, but rather on the other side of the world, somewhere in either the north of england or the south of scotland. He wasn't sure because he didn't go to an ordinary school, he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, arguably the greatest institute for magical education in the world.  
  
Jindy had grown up in Jindabyne and had been raised by his Muggle (non magic people) parents. His father was Peter Campbell, a high ranking official at the managment office at the Perisher Blue Ski fields. His Mother was Magdalen Campbell and she was a General Practitioner, her surgery was at nuggets crossing, the major shopping centre of Jindabyne. He also had two sisters. Alexia was his oldest sister, she was 2 years older than him and was just about to go through her final year at loretto, a local girls boarding school. His other sister was named Louisa and they were twins, though they looked almost nothing alike, and she was attending loretto with Alexia.  
  
When they were all together they lived in a very well apointed house that sat on the hillside behind the Snowline Caravan Park, overlooking the lake. It was a timber, two storied house that had a very natural feel about it and was painted a stormy blue with a darkish grey/blue out line to it. His parents had built the house 3 years after they were married, and on there first night sleeping in it had got slightly Inhebriated and called it ' The shack', though Jindy didn't know anything that looked less like a shack. There had been a restraunt next door that had been named El Rancho, but to keep with the times they had changed their name to 'The Ranch' and so now most people had decided to call 'The Shack', 'El Shacko' to stop them selves from becoming confused. Then again most of the people in town called him Budha because his friends thought they'd have good luck if they rubbed his stomach ( or what their was of one), so he generally didn't listen much to what the local people called stuff.  
  
Jindie's full name was Jean Luc [ pronounced almost John Luke, but with a french slur on it ] Horus Campbell, though all his friends back in school called him 'Jindy' after his home town which he now gazed out over. As his thoughts flowed to school, though, he suddenly snapped out of the string of thought that had taken him so far from his work. He turned to his homework, which was an Essay for potions entitled 'Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble.' It had been set by one of his least favourite teachers, Professor Snape, who had said that they were to hand it in first day back and that those who miss interperated it would be given a silencing syrum that would stop them from talking for an entire week. Jindy had decided that it meant to explain the problem with this particular shakespearian scene, which was that they where saying an incantation while making a potion which was all wrong in reality.  
  
Jindy Dotted every 'i' and crossed every 't' on his last line and then stretched out in the chair infront of his desk. Now that he had finished his Home work he could look forward to 8 weeks of total bliss. As he let his muscles relax and stretch out he gazed around his room. Simply by looking around his room you could tell that he was no ordinary teenage boy. One of his walls had many racks along it, and mounted upon them were different weapons that he had made himself [ As a note all weapons named are Klingon hand to hand combat weapons and all now have a fighting style that can be learnt if you know where to find somebody who has been taught. the weapons in the second sentence are Japanesse.]. He had a replica of the knife of Kirom, a Bat'telh, and a Mek'leth. As well as a khitana, a pair of si', a pair of gloves that had 2 large blades with backwards facing mandibles so that they stuck in whatever they hit mounted on each glove, and a Modified Bo [Quarter Staff]. Many of his friends would never come in to his room as they felt a shiver up there spine when they saw the weapons laid out on the wall like that, not that Jindy could blaim them.  
  
He moved his gaze to the trunk at the foot of his bed which was half open, the lid jammed up buy the handle of his couldron. The trunk it self had five locks on it. Depending which lock you opened changed what you found in there. Lock 1 had all his school clothes, such as uniform, as well as his brand new Ravenclaw house Quiditch robes. Jindy had been chosen as the new Ravenclaw Keeper as the old one had just completed his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and Jindy had had plenty of experiance playing on the local team, 'The Jindabyne Grindylo's', or as they where better known as, 'the Jindylo's'. The management of the Jindylo's this year had stopped him from playing because of a new rule that was being enforced in the local grades. Under this new rule he became classified as an Imported player, which were only allowed to play in the senior leagues, and you had to stick to your age group unless there wasn't enough players for a team. So this year he was only allowed to train with the Jindylo's. The second lock opened his other clothes compartment. The third, which was opened now, contained all his school esentials, such as books and cauldron, as well as his personal library of books that had an extremly wide and assorted varriety of books. The forth contained mostly personal posetions, such as photos, memories, his broom stick, his guitar and his most prised possetion. His Cloaking suit [Makes you become Invisible].  
  
The suit was sewn together from the coat of a creature that he had discovered in the rugged stitch behind Mount Blue Cow.He had found the first one dead, Impailed on a narrow tree stump and as he bent down to take a look at it he saw three more of the beasts appear, almost out of thin air. He had named them Perishers after the valley that ran off the stitch. Though the suit that he had made form the coat of the old male he had found dead wasn't as good as an invisibility cloak, it was the next best thing. The only problem was that when moving at high speeds, you are slightly visible, but more like you were a glass ghost.. The fifth one, for the moment anyway, was empty. When he'd retutn to hogwarts it would be full with the weapons that now hung on his wall. He hadn't yet opened the fifth lock at Hogwarts, and he hoped he never would have to, but you can never be over prepared.  
  
He moved from his chair over to his bed and lay down his tired body and switched his radio on. After his first year at Hogwarts, Jindy had wanted to be able to keep up with the wizarding world... But he couldn't afford a subscription to either the English Daily Prophet, which costed extra for over seas deliveries and was always a day later than the day writen on the paper... Evan though Jindabyne was a bit less than a day infront of London, or the Australian Sorceres Herald, which was owned by the Daily prophet and had half the same articles anyway. So Jindy had bought a wizards wireless in Luceat [Pronounced 'Lew-che-art'] Square, the local Wizarding shopping Centre. He turned the dial to '4itch', the local Quiditch station and heard the last five minutes of the 'Super League' Match between the Thredbo Tunder Cats and the Charolettes Pass Centuars, it ended up being a 160 all draw.  
  
He looked over at his ski gear, which had his new season pass for the chair lifts and Skitube hanging over his ski's. The best part about his dad working where he did was that he could get the season passes for free. Jindy decided that he'd head up to the slopes later on in the day or even go up there at night and make a few cuts. He now had 8 weeks ahead of him with no homework, no teachers, and most Importantly, no responsibility.  
  
Jindy heard a slight tapping on the window, as though someone was throwing small pebbles at it, but he knew that it wasn't pebbles... the only people who gave a damb about him besides his family, half of which were away at school while the rest where at work, were in England. That left only one possibility... An owl.  
  
Jindy got reluctantly up from his bed and crossed the room to the window, un latched it and let the eagle owl that was sitting on the sill outside climb in. It rushed in and then stopped just inside the room, shivering and shaking from the intence cold it had endured on its way over here. Jindy Recognised the owl as his friends, Padma Patil who he and his other friends called Orca because she didn't really like her real name. The owls name, on the other hand, was Posidon, and it had a letter tied to its leg:  
  
'Dear Jindy,  
  
I hope you had a good trip home, I've heard those Muggle planes can be terrible. My dad was able to reserve some tickets for the World cup for us, but he can't pay for yours because we "ran into a bit of  
  
a financial slump" as my parents are saying, so basically we're the next best thing to flat broke. If you wan't to come, I'm afraid you'll have to pay your self but we can get you into our box. Dad say's you can pay at the gate if you decide to come, so just send Posidon back with a reply.'  
  
Orcas dad was quiditch mad, and had probably worked 12 hours a day and not eaten in a month to make up the money for the family to get a box. The Quiditch World Cup is one Event that he wasnt going to miss. He read further on into the letter.  
  
'I had to borrow Nostredames off Parvati to send letters to Elvis and Bengal, so could you please be nice to her when you see her... After all I know you'll be coming, unless your flat broke. I asked my parents if you could stay with us after the World Cup because term starts a week or so afterwards, we can't say because it's been known to go on for weeks before. Dad said sure, he'd love to have another guy 'round the house for a change, but mum said a very stern no and looked rather shocked and amazed that i'd sujested it. I don't know why. Oh well, the cups in six weeks so could you send an owl back realy soon... Bye.  
  
  
  
Orca.'  
  
He put the letter down on his stomach, thinking as he lay on his bed. Although Orca didn't know this, one of his deepest wishes was that there was something between them, as her mother seemed to think. Most nights he'd fall asleep thinking of it, imagining her perfect face, Lucious lips, and now in recent times her near perfect curves. Her voice was like a drug, and her thoughts were an Aphrodisiac. Then he'd wake up the next morning and then the same thought would pop into his head." Get your hand off it Jindy, She'll never think of you in that way so I don't know why you keep thinking of her like that." And most of the time the thought would win. Sobred up in thought, Jindy grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and wrestled with his mind as to what he should write. the first thought that came in was not something he thought he should write to her." To bad I can't stay, Being a pure blood you wouldn't know what a muggle spy camera would look like," didn't sound like the thing that would come off best with her. Then a better Idea came into his head. He scrumaged in his trunk for his bottle of Think ink that he had bought at Luceat Square. He started his note in normal ink  
  
'To whom it may concern,  
  
On the Night of june the 30th, Quantas flight DJ 206 was attacked by Terrorists and shot down. All aboard perished. We are sorry for your loss.'  
  
Marveling at his own sick sence of humor he opened his bottle of Think Ink. The Ink had a charm on it that stopped the reader from seeing it until they read a word in the orginal note that had been written over with the Think Ink. He wrote over the word 'Perished' with a different quill that he dipped in the Think Ink and then kept writing.  
  
' I'm just messing with yah. Sorry if you got a bit scared or started to cry or something. Not that you would cry over me. I can....'  
  
Now that he tought about it, he wasn't sure if he could go, He knew his parents wouldn't mind... as long as he could use a port key to get there, they were pretty well off but they couldn't aford another airfare to and from England.  
  
' ... come, but as long as I can use a port key to get there. I'm sure you'll get out of the slump, just hang in there. No offence but even if you could put me up for the last two weeks of the Holidays, I couldn't accept. Thats when the third term Holidays are here in Australia and not only would I feel gutted if I didn't get to see my sisters these holidays but I'd also be skinned alive. Besides, I've got some of the greatest snow in the southern Hemisphere less than 20 k's ( about 13.5 miles for you guys) from my house, so I'll have plenty to do. If we can, could we meat up earlier so I can see you on your birthday. I'll see you later. Please owl me all the travel info. Bye.  
  
Jindy.'  
  
The Icing on the cake for yet another Great holidays.Jindy folded the parchment and then rolled it around Posidons leg and tied it up so that there was no way he could drop it. He carried him over to the window and stroked the owls feathers. Gazing intently at the bird, he told it the thing that he always hated about the owl." You know I envy you, Your the main man in the life of my dream girl. Take care of her for me will ya," and then the bird flew off. As Jindy walked back to his bed, he noticed that he felt a bit groggy, so he decided to go to the bathroom and drown his head in some extreamly cold water for a few seconds so he could wake up. As he pulled his head out of the sink full of Icy water, he stared at himself in the mirror and gave himself a look over. All though he couldn't see it in the mirror, his body tended towards the muscley, though not heavly muscular he was not to be taken lightly in a fight, except if he was havinng a fight with malfoy... Then he'd have to take on Malfoy's two bouncers, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Being very tall ( about 6'3".) he had to lean on the bathroom sink to see his hair in the mirror. It was a dark Brown verging on black, and had grown out of control since he started at hogwarts, due to the absence of a Barber, and now his fringe came down to just under his nose, though his hair tended to cling to his neck at the back before it would end in a slight whirl, and it never reached past a point just below his chin. He was kind of glad he had such long hair as it covered his long ears that would folow the contours of his head like they were pinned back. His eyes were a bluey grey colour at the moment, though when he was angry or severly depressed they'd turn black. As he looked back at the mirror he saw the slight gradient in his eyes that left a yellow ring around the pupils. The last thing he looked at in the mirror was the large, slightly wedged, scar that ran over his right eye. It served as a reminder of a Skiing accident he had been in a few weeks before his first year at hogwarts.  
  
He went back to his bed and started to go over the letter he had recieved in his head. It was true, as Orca had said, that he didn't really like her sister that much. Parvati tended to be alot more materialistic than Orca and never really thought about the here and now. She always looked at the future, and had done so much crystal ball gazing that when ever Jindy saw her now he could swear that her eyes had little whisps of mist floating through them. She was nothing compared to Orca.  
  
Orca had eyes that where so beutiful that you could get lost in them without the assistance of the smoke. She had a certain ruggedness about her that was intoxicating, she thought of scars as trophies and not just ugly reminders. Parvati would always glare and begin to look distainfully at the scar when she saw it. He had a fealing that she thought he had tried to imitate Harry Potters, almost trademark, scar. But if Orca wanted him to be nice to Parvati... He would.  
  
  
  
Prelude Chapter 2 


	2. Luceat Square

The next 6 weeks was a blur of snow, ice, and many strange obsticles that would come tumbling out of control down the slopes as he dodge them while traveling at break neck speeds down the slopes of Guthega, Smiggans, Blue Cow and Perisher... He later found that most of them where 'Weekend Skiers' which was a polite term for the people who over estimated their ability on the slopes, and then when they went back to the office with a broken leg they'd say some Kid hit them from behind and skied off. Jindy visited the Perisher colony behind Mount Blue Cow a few times, just to make sure they were all right and no one was trying to kill them off for their Furs.  
  
He wasn't sure what he was looking forward to more... The world cup or seeing Orca. But he now had only one night to wait till he saw Orca, and there were still 4 days till the world cup started. He was suppose to catch his Portkey from Luceat Square at about 9:30 tommorow, and so he had alot of energy in him when he went to his last Quiditch Practice with the Jindylo's that evening. For the second time that year he made it through an entire practice without having a goal scored against him. The last time he had done that was two days after he'd gotten the Letter from orca, when his spirits had been so high that he felt as though he weighted next to nothing.  
  
His sleep that night seemed to last for a year... and not all of it was good. There was one particular part were he was wearing his wrist blades and a piece of cloth over his mouth and some of his nose that looked almost like a surgical mask, but it was black.He looked like he was about twenty and there was someone lying dead with their wand drawn at his feat. He was surrounded by hooded figures who were wearing white masks and their wands were charred and lying behind them on the ground. One of the hooded figures charged and Jindy dodged out of his way. The figure turned around again and ran at Jindy again but this time jindy didn't dodge but ducked and stuck out his hands, and the man ran straight into the blades, but just before he impacted, Jindy woke up, cold sweat on his forehead. Jindy grabbed his water from his bedside table and downed half the glass in one quick gulp. His heart was still racing and he was having trouble controling his breath. He tried to find something in his room to bring him a bit of comfort, but he found his gase drawn to the wrist blades, and what he saw made his heart stop.They were bleeding! he rubbed his eyes and starred back at them... It wasn't there anymore... Was he Imagining things? was he halucinating? He used all the energy he had to shrug what he had just seen off, but his eyes always ended up resting their heavy gaze on the wrist blades that where now hanging on his wall. He found something familiar about those hooded figures... He remembered reading about them in a book but he couldn't remember which one.  
  
As he regained control of himself, he tried to go back to sleep again and after a few minutes of total blankness running through his head, Jindy finally found a thought floating threw his head that felt like a good one to nod off to. He was flying down off his broom on to the school quiditch pitch and kissed the ground. The whole team was crowded around him after about 3 seconds and they all hugged him, then Orca ran over from the stands and grabbed him and just looked straight at him, then she tilted her head to the side and kissed him. Then the crowd surrounded him and picked him and the rest of the team up. they were carried to the steps that lead up to Dumbledores box and then they all got off the sholders of the students that had carried them and they walked up the stairs, lead by the captain, Sereventa.  
  
"Hey Little louse of a brother... Hey Dick Head, Wake up..."  
  
Jindy felt a very heavy object land on his gut and he was hurtled from his blissful sleep to the Demanding voice of his sister, Louisa." Lou, what time is it? Cause if you've woken me up because you had to much coffee last night and can't stay asleep, then as god is my witness, I'll cut your heart out with a spoon."  
  
"Now why would you want to do that Jean Luc." Came Louisa's smug reply, Jindy exercising every bit of patients he had spare on trying to joke her outta his room.  
  
"Because Its dull, you twit, It'll hurt more." Louisa rolled her eyes and just gazed her 'I'm superior to you' look at him.  
  
"Just thought you wanted to be woken up at 05:30 like you asked." Came her disgruntled response, sounding as though she had been hurt that Jindy hadn't been so greatful that she had woken him up that he had crawled out of bed and begun kissing her feat, chanting "... I am not worthy...".  
  
" 't Can' be 5:30 yet, my alarm hasn'..."  
  
"Good morning, witches, wizards, hags, giants, trolls, and any other magical marvil thats listening in today. I'm Darryl Westlake annd this is 4itch WW [Wizards Wireless frequency]. Well theres only 4 days to go till the Quiditch World Cup in barmy old England and the Australian side are still licking their wounds after their narrow defeat by Bulgaria in the quarter finals: 170 - 140. The Australian Coach, Mr. Reggie Summers has decided not to retire as he had said he would after this season and has signed a contract to take on the coaching job for the Australian team till after the next World Cup."  
  
"What you up so early for anyway?" He asked in his most adult, yet understanding tone that he could muster. He knew the answer but he wanted to see if hhis sister would own up to it.  
  
"You know why I'm up so early. I just got home from Nicks place... Unlike you he isn't a freak." She said in her most distainful tone. Jindy had always thought she was jealous that He was a wizard and even though she was his twin sister, she wasn't a witch.  
  
"Thats a Freak of nature to you..." He said as Louisa walked out of the room with a look of discontent on her face, while Jindy lay in his bed for 3/4 of an hour listening to the report on all the players from Ireland and Bulgaria and the teams record during the Cup circuit. He'd already decided that he'd be cheering for the Irish, mostly because the Bulgarians had nocked the Australians out, but also because Bulgaria only had one guy on the team who had any degree of skill, and he looked like he'd fall off his broom before he got two foot from the ground as he was duck footed... maybe thats why he was such a good flyer, he's probably more duck than he is human. Ireland looked like they could win if they got a huge lead really early. The only chance they had of a win would be if they had more than a hundred and fifty point lead  
  
Like the night before, the morning seemed to move at a snails pace. Jindy had wanted to have a look around Luceat Square before he left, as his parents had bought a present for each of the twins but he'd only bought a little stuffed toy from Mount Blue Cow for Orca and one for Parvati from himself and he thought that it wasn't enough. Parvati would be easy enough, just buy somthing that that Divination teacher Professor Trelawney had and you'd be the next best thing to a god. He'd had an idea for Orca, but he wasn't sure if it was right. It was a ring, that had an enchantment on it and a few other things, that allowed you to see in the dark by using peoples and other objects heat to show were things where. But Jindy had one of his own, and he didn't wan't her to think that he was using it as a cover to show that he liked her without openly showing it. Who was he kidding. She wouldn't look that far into it if it had a porpose, so why worry, he'd buy it for her.  
  
After breakfast Jindy hopped into his parents Holden Commodore with his trunk and his now modified Muggle tent. He had owned it since before he had gone to Hogwarts, then two weeks ago he had taken it into a Wizarding Camping Shop and had it turned into a wizarding tent. It looked the same on the outside but on the inside it looked like the kitchen of his house and off the side was a room that was very roomy, with a king single bed, with a self making and changing enchantment on it. Who ever said Wizards don't know how to live. It'd take him half an hour to get into Cooma, so he'd have about two hours to look for presents for the twins. He almost missed the entire trip to cooma, his mind walking all over the globe, mostly moseying around the Quiditch World Cup Pitch and the surrounding area. He jumped out of his seat from fright when his Mum, Magda, stopped the car and opened his door.  
  
He grabbed his trunk out of the boot and walked down to the end of Barton close, to the murel, and walked over to a painting of a girl crying. He pulled his hanky out and wiped the girls nose and the space next to her seemed to ripple, like still water thats had a stone thrown in it, and he stepped through the space. He emerged on the otherside of the wall and gazed up the street infront of him. It was lined with shops that a few years ago he would have found frightning, but now he found thoroughly exciting. The street met a small park in the centre where there were three other streets heading off at right angles to each other. They were North Walk, East Street, South Lane, and West Parade. In the centre of the park was a fountain that had an inscription around the second bowl that read "... Luceat Square. est. 1829...". Over the last four years Jindy had learnt where all the shops were and could probably navigate it blind folded. The two shops Jindy wanted were both on West Parade, so he walked up South Lane till he reached Luceat Park. He walked past a couple of students milling around a book list, at the top of which was a blue shield with the Southern Cross on it. He recognised it as the Mirrabooka Institute of Magic coat of arms. Mirrabooka was the Australian magical education centre. They had sent him a letter of acceptance three days after his Hogwarts letter had come four years ago. He had decided to go to Hogwarts because it gave him a chance to see his overseas relatives more often.  
  
The first shop on West Parade was by far one of his favourites. It bore a wooden sign above it that had bright yellow lettering over it that read " Terrors of the Skies". It was the greatest Quiditch store in the southern Hemishere. It generally got brooms in only days after their release while other stores had to wait weeks, and the store was the official sponsers of the Australian Quiditch team. Jindy had bought his own broom their last holidays, a Nimbus 2003. After the 2001 model came out, it had been very quickly Beaten by the latest release by the Clean Sweep company, and so six months later they were replaced by the 2002 model. In an effort to stay one step ahead of the competition they released the 2003 model 9 months after that, and 5 days after that Jindy had bought one for a bargain at 'Terrors of the Skies' annual Quiditch Day sale. It wasn't quite to the standard of a Firebolt, but for almost one eighth the price, it was worth the sacrifice of ten kmphps acceleration.  
  
As Jindy walked on he saw the first of the two shops that he was looking for came up on his left. The cast Iron sign clinging to the shop, just next to the door, said 'The Adventurers Accessorise'. It was one of Jindys favorite shops in the entire square and probably the most visited by himself. He'd gotten to know the owner, Frank Forsythe, very well over the years and most of the trinkets he had hidden in his trunk were from this store. As he walked in the little bell on the door rang and frank got up from packing a new delivery of dragon proof cloaks. His head floating over the rows of shelves as he looked for who had just entered. "Good Morning Mr. Campbell, up bright and early I see, what can I do you for today?" Came Franks cheery voice over a stack of anti werewolf medalions.  
  
"Just looking for another one of those infra vision rings, if you've got one." Jindy said to Frank as he moved back to the display cabinet that held many assorted rings and chains, it also had an archeaic cash register on the edge. He pulled out a set of keys from his right pocket and began fumblig with the lock on the sliding glass doors on the back.  
  
"I should have one here still. I got three last week and I've sold one already, so there should still be two, unless guertrude sold them when I was doing the stock check on saturday. What happened to your last one, may I ask?" Frank asked, as though he were asking if he had gone off at night in school and they had melted it.  
  
"Its fine, I've got it in my trunk if you wanna see it. I'm just looking for one so I can give it as a present." Jindy replied, a slight note of defensiveness in his voice.  
  
"Ah, here it is. Bit expensive for a present, though, I'd think." Came Franks voice from the cabinet. He pulled himself off the floor, a small navy blue box with gold embosing was in his hands. He put the box down on the bench and opened it, he unrapped a ring from a cloth bag and examined it to be sure he had the right one. He held it up to the light and Jindy could finally see it, and he felt the rush of feelings go through him, just like the first time he saw it. It was a magnificent Aquamarine blue and shimmered like glass. It was split at the thickest point of the band and the edges curled up to leave a small gap." One Infra vision ring, anything else?"  
  
Jindy had never thought that Frank might have someting for Parvati. It was worth a try." You might be able to help me. You wouldn't happen to have anything that has anything to do with Divination or seeing the future, would you?"  
  
"Only one thing. I have a pair of gauntlets that stop other people seeing your future and that saught of thing." came Franks slightly bemused reply. "You ought to try Inner Eye Wear."  
  
That was a new one to Jindy." Where?"  
  
"You know... ' The Hour Glass'. That little shop about twenty meters down that smells like a Buddhist Monastery." Frank gaped at Jindy, Unable to believe he didn't know where he was talking about.  
  
"Oh now I know where your talking about. Thats where I was going to go... I just never heard it called that. Any way, How much for the ring?" Franks forehead wrinkled up, as though he were wrestling with his conciance.  
  
"I'll give it to you at half price, so that'll be 1 yellow [yellow being slang for galleons] ." This came as a slight surprise to Jindy. One galleon is the price Jindy had bought his for two years ago, but he was glad to be getting it for one if it cost two now. Frank saw the look of slight amazement on his face." The Muggle Government put a sanction on all Magical goods coming from Costa Rica, so I have to use a middle man in the states to get them over here. Not the cheapest thing around at the moment, but what can you do?"  
  
Jindy forked out the coins from his money sack and handed them over to frank." Thanks for that Frank. I'll see ya in a week or so to get any more stuff that I might need... for 'Investigative' purposes."  
  
"You got more rule braking planned for the coming school year then?" Frank looked suspiciously at Jindy.  
  
"Thats for me to know and for you to find out about Next year." Jindy picked up the box and walked outside, putting it in the first compartment of his trunk as he stepped out into the cold sun light. He locked up the trunk and trundled it down to the Hour Glass. The shop was full of book shelves with titles such as 'Unfogging The future', 'Unlocking the Stars', 'Dealing with Dreams', and 'Back to the future: a guide to blackmailing people for what they're going to do'. Along the left wall was a display case that held bangles and necklaces with amuls on them that bore many ancient runes. Ancient Runes was one of Jindys subjects at school, and held his intrest. He walked over to the cabinet and gazed in at the amuls and read some of the runes, he was in the middle of reading one about the seventh house of something when a lady walked up to him and pointed at a pair of bangles and said to him'" these are the ones you'll be wanting."  
  
Jindy stared at her, confused and amazed at the same time." How do you know?" Jindy asked, almost accussingly. Even though she hadn't done anything.  
  
"I have seen it. You are leaving with the bangles of clarity and you are putting it in the first compartment of your trunk." She replied. Ignoring his slightly abusive tone.  
  
"what are they?" Jindy asked the lady, trying to sound as nice as he could, in the hope that he might be able to make amends for his rudeness. She gazed at the Bangles, without really looking at them, more like she was looking past them.  
  
"They are the Braces of Clarity. They clear your mind of all your worrys while you gaze into the orb." The older woman stated as she continued gazing at the wall behind the objects." And yes, they will be a perfect present for your friend." She said, just as Jindy was about to say exactly that. He felt as though he was being sold to the bangles.  
  
"I guess theres no point arguing with that... How much?"  
  
" A bargain at just eight sickles."  
  
Jindy couldn't think of a better present for Parvati. And at just eight sickles it was a steal. Jindy bought them and walked out to the Park and just lay on the grass in the little sun that there was, for the middle of winter it was pretty warm at a good sixteen Degrees Celcius. It was 08:30 and he still had an hour to wait so he decided to go to Terrors of the Skies for a bit of a browes and, if he was lucky, find something worth goggling over for an hour.  
  
As he was slouching along the paved street kicking the brown fallen maple leefs he saw a browning piece of paper, and feeling slightly annoyed that people in the wizarding community were just as bad with litter as Muggles were, Picked it up. It was a slightly torn and very crushed front page of the Sorcerers Herald which bore a picture of a slightly aged man with long, messy black hair and wearing a very thin scowl across his face. He recognised it as a picture of Sirius Black, an escaped convict that had broken into Hogwarts twice to try and kill Harry Potter, but had failed on both occasions. The first time he had broken in they had all been at the Halloween feast and he had destroyed a painting in anger. The second time he had gotten the wrong bed and had woken Ron Weasley, then he had fled. It was rumored that he had been caught by Professor Snape, but that he had escaped, but no one had confirmed the rumor. He started reading the article bellow the picture with gret intrest.  
  
'Sirius Black has been sighted in the top end, around Cape York Peninsula, by a group of 3 Muggle tourists while they were at a look out north of Cairnes. The group of muggles who spotted him hadn't realised he was a wanted man until they returned to their youth hostel in cairnes and had seen a warning sign. By the time the muggle Queensland State Police had responded, a round twenty six hours had passed and Black was long gone. Black has been on the run from the English Ministry for magic for over a year, and has yet only been sighted by wizards. He was caught two months ago outside the grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but had escaped before the Dementors of Azkaban could administer their 'kiss'.  
  
The English minister for Magic, one Cornelius Fudge, has given only one statement since the embarising escape of Black." We are still unable to explain the escape of Sirius Black from one of the rooms of Hogwarts, we are investigating every possible way he could have escaped, however there are no clues as of yet to how he may have managed this feat. We do however have some leads as to his current where abouts. and it shouldn't be long before we have him back in custody." However the minister has been saying this for on a year and we are not expecting Black back in custody anytime soon.'  
  
The article continued for several more paragraphs, most of which were on various peoples opinions on his where abouts and about his past. But Jindy wasn't very interested in them. He had read all he needed to know about Blacks past, and he really didn't care where Black was right now. The thought that he was seen in Australia didn't affect him all that much. He screwed the paper up, the picture of black now slashing at the reader with a knife, and threw it in the nearest bin. He looked around Terrors of the Skies but didn't find much to suit his interests, and so he decided to go to the table in the park, where he was suppose to catch his portkey from.  
  
He walked up the slight embankment to the north east of the Clock, that stood two metres from the fountain, until he reached the top and could see the table that had a sign saying 'Quiditch World Cup Portkeys'. Behind the table was a tubby man, who was sitting in a chiarwith a cup of coffee with a strained but cheerful expression on his face, standing next to a large Coffee urn. On the table was a clipboard and a quill and under the table was a box full of strange objects such as rusted tincans and chip packets.Jindy walked over to the table and leaned over the table starring at the clipboard. It had a list of names, many of which had ticks next to them. The next on the list was Jindy and he asumed it was an order of portkey departures. The man got up from his seat and walked the two paces to the edge of the table.  
  
"Hi, I'm John Daws from the Magical Methods of Transit Department. And you would be?" asked the tubby man. A rather excited air hung around him that made the icy cold air around him warm.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jean Luc Campbell. I'm on the 09:30 Portkey."  
  
"Ah, Finally, someone who comes early... I was begining to get tired of the mad rush as people would turn up a minute before their portkey was leaving and nearly miss it. Thank god I've only got five more after you." spilled the man, a sudden rush of releaf in his voice.  
  
"There are only five more after me?" Jindy asked, a note of suprise in his voice at the revalation that he was so close to the top of such a long list.  
  
"Yeah, one more today and a couple in two days time. Was flooded with people a few days ago though. Most of the Australians going prefer to be among the crowd where the action and atmosphere is. I've got a seat up in the Australian Ministry Box, bit of a bonus for sitting in this cold for all these days. Where you going to be?" The man so excited that he nearly fell over the table when grabbing for his quill so he could sign Jindy's name off.  
  
"I'll be in one of the boxes. Don't know which one yet though, I'm meeting up with some friends at the other end and they've orginised it."  
  
"Well for being here early I'll let you pick your portkey. You can have an old coke can, a chip packet, we've even got this metal bar... don't know what it is but it looks pretty good." The man held up a solid steel wrecking bar [Crowbar to those of you who know it as such] and looked at it quizickly.  
  
"I'll take the wrecking bar thanks." Jindy replied in a sudden rush of evil ideas.  
  
"The what?" The man asked, rather confused by what Jindy had said.  
  
"The wrecking bar, that long metal bar you were showing me." Jindy explained, amazed at the fact the man didn't even know what a wrecking bar was, then remembering that he lived in both the wizard and muggle world, so he knew alot of things that other wizards didn't.  
  
"Well, what ever you call it, there you go. Just write it down as your portkey, number 2187, and you'll be gone in twenty seconds. You might want to brace yourself, the landing can be alittle ruff." warned the man, John had he said his name was.  
  
"No worries John, I catch Portkeys all the time." Assured Jindy, who caught a portkey home every Christmas to the main terminal in sydney, where he caught a train to Hamilton Station in Newcastle where his dad picked him up in his four-wheel drive, crew cab, Holden ute and drove to their holiday house in Fingal bay, overlooking the beach where the rest of his mums side of the family where.  
  
"I might see ya later at the Cup then?" asked John, as though he wished for nothing more.  
  
"Not if I see you first, just to coin an old Phrase." Jindy pulled his watch out of his poket and counted down the seconds in his head then."Five, Four, Three, Two, One..."  
  
Jindy felt the familiar pull from behind his naval as though he was being realed in on a fishing line. Colours swirled around him and he realed around in a pipe of lights and fell to a complete stop in a small clearing. "23:30 from Luceat Square."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Chapter 3 


	3. The Patil Sisters

"Thats me." Jindy replied as a man in a kilt crossed his name off a list, another man holding out his hand and looking sternly at the crowbar, he looked as though he were amazed that someone would leave someone of his age with such a dangerous item.  
  
"I'll be taking that crowbar before you start getting any ideas." The man with the watch said as he grabbed the Wrecking bar from Jindys hands. Throwing it into a box already full of other miscilanious objects. Jindy now stood on a moor that was girt with trees that were barely visible through the growing mist. The sky was still passing through the twilight hours and was hanging on the sweet scent of summer flowers and moist grass that were floating through the humid summer air. He began to feel warm under the collar as he stood their in his winter clothes that he had been wearing back in the winter chill of the Australian Snowy Mountains. He quickly took off his jacket and dragged his wooden trunk off the landing area. He sat down on his trunk next to the kilted man and rolled up the sleaves on his skivy.  
  
"You won't be waiting long, we have one more group to come through before the Patils are coming through. The other member of your group is coming through in a few days time. Just wait patiently for a few minutes while we get this next group out." The kilted man said to Jindy as he checked his list. All of a sudden a group of people, huddled round an old bicycle wheel were sling shot into the clearing, stretching like a rubber band and then standing on the same spot that Jindy had just stepped off. It was a family of four and when they stopped the two children, one about twelve and the other nine, kept going and fell over. The two children were helped up by their parents and then dusted off." Ah, Scott Deas, how are you going?" asked the kilted man to the father that had just dusted off his son.  
  
"Not bad, how have you been basil, hope you havn't been getting up to anymore of your tricks again. You caused my department alot of fuss with that Tax imbargo on Romanian imports. Most of the wand making bunch sent my department Howlers because of the cost of Dragon Heartstring." Said Scott Deas, a thick scottish accent clouding many of his words, making them hard to understand.  
  
"Mr. Campbell, this is Scott Deas and his family. He works for the Public Relations Department of the Ministry here." The kilted man named Bazil Introduced Jindy to the new arrivals, then sent the family to the third camping ground. The clearing remained quite and still with only a soft, warm breeze floating through over the figs and pines that surronded the clearing. a few moments passed in total silence as Jindy addapted to the high humidity and relativly warm tempratures. The kilted man suddenly grabbed for something in his pocket and started cursing himself." I can't beleave I forgot this. Take this bottle of potion, its a new development that you probably know about... Probably take it at the start of each year at Hogwarts. Just down the bottle and you'll be right."  
  
Jindy recognised the bottle as containing Morrisons Paralax Potion, a potion that adjusts you to the time zone your in so that you don't experience what the Muggles called jet lag. A slight feeling of woziness fell over Jindy as the potion began to take effect, a plesently cool feeling spread over his body as the wind changed and dropped a few degrees a feeling of excessive stiffness began to fallover his muscles as the potion released him into the Grenwich time zone. He began to stretch his muscles as he sat waiting for the Patils. As he was stretching his triceps the air around him seemed to compress as the rubber band effect brought the Patils and one other passenger to a stop in front of him. Just as the Deas children had, Parvati, Orca, Mrs. Patil, and one of Jindy's other friends named Ashleigh Bauke who they all called Bengal because of an accident that had happened at a Muggle zoo when she was a child, fell to the ground in a large heap, leaving only Mr. Patil standing.  
  
Jindy had to juggle his need to laugh at the comical sight that lay before him, the wan't to help Orca, Bengal, and Mr.Patil up, and the stiffness in his limbs. He really had no want to help Parvati up so he left Her and Mrs. Patil for Mr. Patil to help up and, trying to stifle the gigantic waves of laughter that were flowing from his stomach, helped Orca and Bengal up. Both looked rather imbaresed and degan to blush and laugh at the fall they had just been helped up from. Parvati, on the other hand, wasn't at all pleased about the fall. Jindy opened his mouth, on the verge of saying "... Whats wrong Parvati? I thought you would have been able to see that coming..." but caught the look on Orcas face and reconsidered. Parvati didn't seem to be making any attempt to be nice to him though.  
  
"A real man dosn't laugh at a lady whos fallen over." came Parvtis high and Mighty voice. The main problem with Parvati was that she reminded him to much of Louisa. Jindy decided to say somthing that wouldn't be mean to Parvati but get the same message across.  
  
"Good thing that your dad didn't find it that funny then." Came Jindy's sarcastic tone, he looked more at Orca to see if she approved of the restraint being excersised by him not to go off at her. She wasn't. She seemed rather controlled about it, but after all most living with the girl for the last three years, he knew that she was still pretty dissapointed. He tried to send her a look that would say to her "... Hay, I tried..." but it came off as a bit of an aukward shrug.  
  
"Its lovly to see you again Jean Luc. How have you been down in Australia?" Came the hearty tones of Mrs.Patils voice as she brushed herself off." Hope its not to cold down there in the mountains."  
  
"Not to bad, It reached 13 degrees one day up at Jindabyne on the 18th of last month, but that was the highest so far." Jindy replied to the expected questions of Mrs. Patil, Parvati began to almost glare at her mum as though she was a traitor for talking to him.  
  
"Could we please save the reunion for later, we have another load coming through in a minute thrity so would you please move on to your camping sight, Its number sixteen which is first on the other path which is to your left." came the slightly iritated and rather nausiated tone of the voice that belonged to the man named basil. Jindy had an Idea form in his head.  
  
"Strange name for a path, the other path... wouldn't you say Padma." Jindy always called Orca Padma around her parents so they didn't get confused.  
  
"Extremly, wonder who would name a path the other path? any Ideas Ashleigh?" Orca continned on with the thread that Jindy had started.  
  
"No idea. Must be pretty strange person though... to name it the other path." Bengal continued the thread that had been handed to her by Orca.  
  
"Its not called that! Its just that..." Basil started to protest to their little joke.  
  
"We know Basil, just messing with ya." Jindy assured the Kilted man as the party began to walk towards 'the other path', laughing at the light humor of the slightly childish joke they had made. Jindy pulled his wand out of his back pocket (Dragon Heart String, Cedar, 13 inches.) and muttered in a low voice 'Lumos'. They could see a few scatered fires as they walked up the path into the campsite and came out at a slight rise.  
  
They gazed out at a large open plain that had been potted with little tents, cramed together in the tight spaces they had been allocated. there was a small break in the trees on the right of the field where it joined the first camp ground, through which they could see many little hills covered in shamrocks... They wern't hills. They were tents! At the bottom of the slight rise was a small hut that faced towards them. They walked down to it and read the note on the door.  
  
' Could all night arrivals please sign the late book that is under the window to the left. I, the administrator will be down to your sight to collect the twenty five pound surface charge.'  
  
Mr. Patil pulled a quill out of his wollen jumper and signed the space next to the name 'Patil - 737' and they checked the number of the sight on a map of the whole campground and found their site, which was nearly big enough to squeeze four tents into it if they tried to, but it was a bit of a problem trying to put two tents up at the same time. Jindy didn't usually have much trouble puting up his dome tent by himself, but in the dark while the Patils and Bengal struggled to put up theirs next to him and he tried deperatly not to hit them with one of his poles that it took him alot longer than it should have. But he got there in the end and started dragging in his trunk in the wand light. All though he hadn't noticed it before, he had begun to be aware that he was becoming unbearably tired... The Paralax potion was beggining to have its desired effect. He dragged his trunk into his room and nearly fell asleep there and then.  
  
He pulled himself up off his bed in a hope that he wouldn't nod off before he was done with his 'buisness'. He scrambled through his trunk till he found the presents he had bought in Luceat square and pulled out some wrapping paper from home, he also got out the plush toy 'Blue Cows' he had bought from the Mount Blue Cow Ski Tube terminal. He put the bracers of clarity around the neck of Parvatis' cow and wrestled with the erge to write on the tag '... thought the cow should be put back with its own kind...' and then wrapped it. He took the ring and put it around the leg of her cow, the thought that kept flowing back through his head was that this was all very corny and that he'd just make both of them very imbaresed, but he finished wrapping and went back to his bed. He called a good night to every body in the other tent and got hearty replies from all bar Parvati... who chose instead to make a scene about disturbing other peoples sleep. And Jindy nodded off.  
  
Jindy wasn't asleep long before he began to dream of the hooded and masked figures again... but it was different this time. He was sitting in his black jeans and wearing a green shirt, and looked no older than if he looked at himself in the mirror. He was again wearing his wrist blades again, but this time he was sliding his finger along the blade of the khitana and he had a look in his eyes that was neither fear, nerves, or even anger... they were completly blank, no human in him or his eyes. The hooded figures walked towards him and pointed their wands in his direction. Jindy took a fighting stance and then one of the party stepped out in front of the rest and held out a hand to stop them. The rest turned away and walked with their wands turned high in the air, while the man who had stopped them turned on Jindy and drew an axe from his belt and stood in a stance that resembled the stance of a batter in the Muggle game of Baseball. Jindy turned his hand over and gestured the man forward... Then the man charged.  
  
A bit over a meter he began a swing that Jindy blocked with his khitana and then used to spin him round on the spot and slash at the attacker at his mid chest which was blocked by the man as he spun to jab Jindy from behind. They dueled like this for what seemed like an eternity... Pary's met with blocks that were turned into counter-attacks that were turned into blocks and used by the other to attack. Then in one decisive move Jindy landed a hit on the mans shoulder and he dropped the axe which collided with the khitana which Jindy had to release to ensure the axe didn't take his head off. The man stumbled as he grabbed his arm, but Jindy didn't give up on the man to attack and so he pinned the man to the ground at the shoulders with his knees, and raised his wrist blades. The sleeping Jindy saw Orca at the edge of her tent and the look of shear terror on her face as she watched the dream Jindy wind up... and then release! his fist came down with lightning speed and slambed strait into the place where the mans neck had been... but the man had dissapperated. Jindy woke with a searing pain in his hand, it hurt so bad he thought he had broken it... though he never had broken a bone in his body, he imagined this is what it felt like. And then just as suddenly as the pain had come it subsided. The same cold sweat fell over his face that had been there the night before... or time wise, that night, as the sun still hadn't risen on the day he had left back in Luceat Square.  
  
He checked the fogg watch that he always wore when dealing with magical places, and saw that it was 04:30. He had always gotten by on very few hours sleep all his life and quite often woke up after four hours felling as though he had slept for ten. He slipped on a shirt, pulled a pair of trousers over his stiff legs, slid on his sandles, and walked out with a ten litre bottle to the tap at the edge of the campsite where it touched the first campground. After spending a few minutes at the tap filling up the bottle, most of which was spent trying to unjam it, he began to walk back to his tent.  
  
"Up a bit early to get water, arn't you?" Came the voice of a rather old and battered scottish man. He looked tired and worn, much like the cloak he was pretending to sleep under, which had been proped up on sticks.  
  
"Don't usually sleep much, excitment of the world cup isn't helping much." Jindy lied. He didn't really feel safe talking to this man who seemed to be taking just as little intrest in him.  
  
"You might want to try a sleeping draught." The man sujested rolling over so he was facing the ceiling of cloak." You know how to make one of them?"  
  
"Powdered root of asphedel in to an infusion of wormwood." The simple potion had been learnt in their first lesson and Jindy had tried it out that night. It had had quite the opposite of the desired effect and had just made him go Hyper past the point of no return. Thus Jindy didn't try it again." Dosn't work on it. Got a kinda resistence."  
  
"Pity for you th'n. Sh'ld try and be an optimist, at least no one can put you out with a sleeping draught. All ways look on the bright side of life, thats my motto." The man seemed to be rambling on to his cloak rather than talking to Jindy." By the way, m' names Fletcher, Mundungus Fletcher... and you are?"  
  
"Jean Luc... ah, nice to meet you Mr. Fletcher."Jindy tried to sound as cheerfull but have a finality in his tone that Mundungus Fletcher would get the Idea.  
  
"You kow what I've learned in life, though a bit to late to change it about me. There is one value that should be held above all others. One that I havn't lived by at all. And you know what that value is Mr. Jean Luc?" Jindy shook his head."...Honesty, its all that matters, none of this Humility or Dexterity. they wont get you no where. I leave you to have a think about that." And the man fell back to sleep. Jindy stared at the spot that the man had ocupied with his head before falling asleep. That had to be one of the Weirdest men he had ever talked to... or really listened to.  
  
Jindy walked back to his tent and poured the water into the Exander tank, which would make his water into about a thousand litres of water. He walked back into his room and checked the time, 05:00. He rumaged through his trunks fourth compartment and pulled out his guitar and started playing and then singing.  
  
'Breathing right away, nothing seems to fill this place  
  
I see this every time, so take your lights off my face  
  
And someday I will find,  
  
A love that flows to me like this  
  
and this will fall away... this will fall away  
  
Your getting closer, to pushing me off of life little edge  
  
'Cause I'm a loser, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
  
Your getting closer, your holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
  
'Cause I'm a loser, well I'm a loser  
  
This is getting old, I can't break these chains that I hold,  
  
My bodys growing cold, theres nothing left of this mind on my soul  
  
Addiction needs a pacifier  
  
The blood of this poisonis taking me higher  
  
And this will fall away, this will fall away  
  
Your getting closer, to pushing me off of life little edge  
  
'Cause I'm a loser, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
  
Your getting closer, your holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
  
'Cause I'm a loser, well I'm a loser  
  
Your getting closer, to pushing me off of life little edge  
  
'Cause I'm a loser, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
  
Your getting closer, your holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
  
'Cause I'm a loser, well I'm a loser  
  
Your getting closer, to pushing me off of life little edge  
  
'Cause I'm a loser, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
  
Your getting closer, your holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
  
I'm taking, taking, yeah...'  
  
Jindy finished and jumped at the sound of clapping from the door way. Jindy turned and saw one of the twins standing in the doorway... he assumed it was Orca because she hadn't made any smart remarks about the song. But there was only one way to be sure." How do I know your not Pavarti?" Jindy asked with very little intrest, he was looking for reaction rather than words. He knew that if it was parvati she'd try and shrug it off without any real proof. But instead the twin raised her hand and showed the scar from where her wand had gone through her hand after she had been nocked down the stairs accidently. This was the action that Jindy expected from Orca. Jindy got up and grabbed Orcas present he had wrapped only hours ago from the table and passed it to her. "Happy Birthday Orca."  
  
But instead of reaching for the present she almost shuned it away. Jindy's mind went crazy. Had he gotten the worng day? It was possible with the Paralax potion he could of gotten confused.  
  
"Mum and Dad wan't me to open all my presents in my bed as if I was at home getting them. We always did it that way before and they wanna keep it that way. Besides it wont be as aukward giving parvati her present that way. Would it." Orca rushed through it all as she saw the shocked and slightly scared look on Jindys face. He breathed a huge sigh of releaf.  
  
[PHEW]  
  
"I thought I'd gotten the wrong day or something and I was just like... Oh, F***." He began to laugh at his own idiocity and strum a song that was really just a repetative base line.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Orca asked as Jindy sat playing around with the guitar. He was about to say yes when he remembered the little run in with Mundungus Fletcher and thought better of it.  
  
"Not really, theres this guy who is a bit off his rocker down their and I don't fancy passing him again." Jindy replied to the rather off put Orca. He would love to go for a walk with her more than just sitting around here, but Mundungus Fletcher had a slight look about him that scared Jindy a little. " Wanna make a fire? no camps complete with out a fire."  
  
" But we'd have to go get some wood." She began and saw the slight sceptic glare that was on Jindys face as though he was saying '... You must be thick as bricks...' and then realised how stupid it must sound to him."Dad said that the ministrys asked that the place look as Muggle as possible so the Caretakers don't get suspicious."  
  
"There's gotta be enough wood around here to look like it was a real fire then we'd only have to charm it so it dosn't burn and light a magical fire thats pretty low in temprature so it looks like a 'real' fire. sound good enough to you?"Jindy questioned, looking hopefully at her so that it might inspire some in her as well.  
  
"Alright, but we got to put it out by 08:00 or my parents will be awake, and they didn't want me outta bed before they gave me my presents." Orca looked almost guilty to be out here talking with Jindy when her parents specifically asked her not to be. Not that Jindy was complaining.  
  
They sat there gazing into the fire and talking about their holidays. Jindy entertined her with the story of a particular run down the slope known as Zali's at Mount Blue Cow where a snow boarder had gone over the back of Jindy's skis and released the bindings. Jindy thought that it would be fun to take out the snowboarder, so he had leant forward off his skis while the bindings where still out and dived forward. He had begun to slide down the side of the Mountain on his stomach and was picking up speed when he saw the snowboarder who had done it, so he dug the left side of his body in and turned straight across her board and she had spunout and slid down the trail that lead to Jindys favourite run, which also happened to be the hardest run at the Perisher Blue Ski Resort, named Kamikasi. Jindy had then had to climb half way back up the mountain to get his skis and stocks, but it had been worth it, and Jindy liked the exercise.  
  
By the time Jindy had finished the storie they had to put the fire out and Orca snuck back into her tent. Jindy moved all the sticks and logs behind his tent so Mr. and Mrs. Patil wouldn't see them when they walked out of their tent. Jindy walked back into his tent and rumaged through his trunk for the presents his parents had sent with him for the Twins when a voice came from the next room.  
  
"Knock, Knock." Came the voice of Mrs. Patil from the other room, drifting through with the wind that had penetrated the tent with her entry. She walked through to the bedroom where Jindy had found the presents and was about to walk out and seeher." Ah, Jean Luc. Just coming to get you. We're about to go wake the girls up and give them their presents. Come on." She seemed so excited, as though this'd be a surprise for the girls, but Orca had said it happend every year.  
  
"Sure." And he Grabbed the presents and walked out with her, anxious not to burst the bubble of excitement that was surrounding Mrs. Patil. He walked out of his tent and followed Mrs. Patil into their tent. It was quite spacious, alot more than what you'd imagine from the look on the outside... But Jindy had learnt that most wizards tents where like that. Mr. Patil was standing outside one of the doors, laiden with presents, and Jindy was just beging that they didn't walk in singing Happy birthday and trying to surprise them, which is what his parents had use to do. It all felt childish now, but he realised that he wouldn't know if his parents would do it to him because his birthday always occured during the Hogwarts school term, so he was always away for his birthday.  
  
Thankfully they didn't walk in and try and surprise them or sing Happy Birthday, 'cause Jindy knew that if they did Orca would just pop her head up and say something like "... Oh, Is it my birthday?" Orca was sitting up in her bed reading while Pavarti and Bengal were still asleep. As soon as Jindy walked in there he wanted to run over to Pavarti's bed and squeeze her nose so she couldn't breath and she'd wake up all pissed off, but just as he restrained him self the night before, he didn't. He forced himself not to laugh at the rather corny scene that followed with their parents giving each a gift, thinking that if they didn't give each at the same time the other would fall over and cry. Jindy noticed that all though Orca was rather embarresed and irritated by it, Parvati was lapping up the attention like a cat laps up milk, she sucked it all up and nearly took all of Jindys restraint with her parents Attention.  
  
When it came for Jindys turn to give presents, he gave them all together, but made sure he gave Orcas first then gave Pavarti hers. Jindy had decided to add ' Spoilt Little brat.' to his list of things he hated about Pavarti. However Jindy got a couple of browny points with parvati when she opened the present he had bought for her. If she didn't have her self restraint and angry bitterness she would have run over and kissed him for hours. Thank god she didn't. She began to tell her parents about what her Divination teacher had told her about the Clarrity Bangles that she wore when Orca opened her present. She, unlike Pavarti, hugged the Mount Blue Cow Plush toy and raved about how cute he was before she noticed the ring on its leg.  
  
Orca had seen Jindy wearing his ring on occasions, like the time they had snuck out at night to "liberate" some food from the kitchens so that they could keep partying after the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match were they had flatened Hufflepuff by about 200 points, and knew what it did but she had never worn it. She slipped it on to the finger next to her pinky on her left hand and stared around the room. Jindy knew what she'd be seeing... The various shades of grey that represented her surroundings, the mix of different shades of red that showed the people and animals, and everything that generated heat. Orca reached over to Jindy and hugged him, making Jindy's heart miss a beat. He felt charged, like he had grabbed an electric eal by accident and was feeling the power surge through him. And Jindy wasn't the only one who noticed the hug. Parvati was glaring at the two of them shocked out of her mind, Jindy couldn't even figure out why, it was realy just a friendly hug (Unfortunatly), and Mrs. Patil was looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
Breakfast was a rather noisy affair, considering that there was only six of them sitting around the fire they had relit. Pavarti was trying to tower over everyones conversations and the bacon in the frying pan was hissing and spitting firey globules of fat everywhere. Jindy had had to make breakfast as Mr. and Mrs. Patil weren't use to cooking by hand and so he was constantly jumping around and nocking into things as he dodged the flying objects. Mr. Patil was talking to himm as he ran the gauntlet that was cooking the bacon and eggs while trying to keep his hands burn free. The question that seemed to be the only thing in Mr. Patils mind was "Who are you going to be cheering for?" This struck Jindy as being slightly unusual as Mr. Patil would know about the Bulgaria vs. Australia match that had knocked Australia out in the Quarter finals.  
  
The day passed with very few interesting things happening. The three (Jindy, Orca and Bengal) went "exploring" the camp site around midday and came across a few people from school. They spent a short while talking with the new captain of the Ravenclaw quiditch team, Sereventa, and her fluffy cat who, rumor had it, was really her former next-door neighbour. It was said that she had caught him spying on her and transfigured him into the cat as punishment. They talked a bit about the Quiditch Cup at school and what they were hoping for this year. Jindy just wanted to show the school that a good keeper can win the game for there team, no matter how bad the team may be. After all, the keeper is the most important player on the team, it dosn't matter how good your beaters are, or even your seeker for that matter, just as long as nothing can get past your keeper.  
  
They also found Cho Chang in the campsite along from them, and stooped for a few minutes to talk with her. Jindy was glad his friend Elvis, Terry Boot, wasn't with them as he always acted rather strangely around Cho. Though not nearly as strange as he acted around Bengal, as Bengal was half Veela and Elvis seemeed to be very, well, sensitive to the "Veela charm" and thus quite often would over act. Bengal was quite good friends with Cho so they spent a bit more time than planned.  
  
Elvis wasn't gonna come till the day before the cup because he had something to do with his family, Jindy didnt know what, but his dad had used a couple of favors to get himself and Terry a laiter portkey.  
  
The after noon was just as uneventful as the morning had been and the afternoon slowly flowed into night. The camp ground looked like a sea of multi coloured fire, flickering and shimmering in the twighlight of the mild summers day. They were all sitting around the campfire talking, Jindy (while strumming his guitar) was talking to Mr. Patil about the Bulgaria vs. Australia match again, quite often pulling bullshit facts out of there arses to sway the occasional arguments that poped up their way. Mrs. Patil was juggling between conversations with Pavarti and Orca and Bengal. Orca and Bengal were talking and quite often giggling together, Jindy couldn't hear what they giggled about but he didn't really think it was giggle worthy stuff. They stopped giggling and orca threw a small pebble at Jindy." Play something." She urged him.  
  
"What do you wanna hear?" He asked, in the hope that she didn't ask for one of the groups from the Wizards Wireless, as he didn't know much of that because alot of it wasn't designed for a guitar.  
  
"Anything." She replied, the reply that Jindy hated the most. It also happened to be the reply that Jindy always gave to people.  
  
"Okay, lets try a classic.  
  
'And a love struck Romeo, sang the streets a serenade  
  
laying every body low with the love song that he made  
  
finds the convenient street light, steps out of the shade  
  
and says something like you and me babe, how about it?  
  
And juliet says hey its romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack  
  
hes underneath her window, shes singing, hey now my boy friends back  
  
you shouldn't come around here, singing up to people like that  
  
any way, what you gonna do about it. He says...  
  
Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
  
and I bet, and you exploded in my heart  
  
and I forget, I forget, the movie song  
  
when you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong  
  
juliet..."  
  
"Who are Romeo and Juliet?" Asked Orca, rather confused by the subject matter of the song.  
  
"Are you saying you don't know who Romeo and Juliet are!" Jindy yelled in amazement. He didn't think he had ever met some one who didn't know who Romeo and Juliet where.  
  
"What, do they go to hogwarts or something?" she asked, baffled even more by Jindy's exclamation.  
  
"No, they're the most famous fictional people in the history of the planet, with the exception of Adam and Eve." He began explaining." They were the two main characters in shakespeares play Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Who's shakespeare?" Asked Bengal, rather flubbergasted as well. This was too much for Jindy to comprehend, he couldn't believe that two of his best friends didn't know who Shakespear was.  
  
"If you guys don't know who shakespear is then how the hell did you do snapes essay?" Asked Jindy.  
  
"Are you telling us that you actually figured out what the nut case wanted us to write about?" Asked Orca, excited by the news that she wouldn't be silent for the first week of term.  
  
"Yeah, its from a skaespear play called Macbeth:  
  
Double, double toil and trouble:  
  
Fire, burn; and cauldron bubble.  
  
scale of dragon, tooth of wolf;  
  
witches mummy; Maw and gulf.  
  
and it goes on and on for a little while like that, but the point is that these witches are saying an incantation during a potion brewing which is all wrong." Jindy explained.  
  
" So now that we've got that out of the way, who are Romeo and Juliet?" Orca asked again, intent on finding out about it.  
  
"I'll lend you a copy of the play and you can read through it and find out."  
  
Jindy said."Its about two teenagers who fall in love, but their two families are at war with each other and so they can't see each other, and its a story about their fate."  
  
"Sounds a bit too romantic for you Jean Luc." came the scathing voice of Pavarti, baiting him to snap.  
  
"Actually it has quite an Ironic end, well written to the last letter." He defended himself with the most tact that he could muster.  
  
"I think thats a enough for one night all to bed, come on." Mrs. Patil jumped in so as to avoid an argument. Jindy said his good nights and walked into his tent as Pavarti skulcted into her room, agrovated by the wounds of coming off second best. Or more that she didn't win. Orca hovered around the door for a few secondas before she joined her sister and bengal. Jindy Lay awake in bed, relishing the midsummers heat, and then gradually fell off into a quite, contented, and thank god dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Chapter 4 


	4. The Campfire

Jindy woke at 04:00 the next morning, full of energy, but struggling to keep his eyes open. He felt the familiar feeling of the smoke lingering in his eyes from the night before, his cloathes smelt of burnt twigs and his hair was dry and had the ashes of leaves in it. He got out of bed and had a shower, which was run off the exander tank he'd filled yesterday, although the water was cold it was still warm compared to the temprature of the water at home. He got dressed and walked out side. As he was leaving his tent he ran into Orca who was trying to get into his tent." You Wanna go for that walk now?" She asked in a sweet voice that made Jindy melt like butter, or at least the parts of him that didn't need to say "Sure".  
  
They just walked around the campsite for ages and watched as the scene came to life in front of them. The Ministry wizards were out in force early today after an incedent between a Bulgarian group and an Irish suporter. The Irish supporter had been provoced and he walked up to one and gave them an upper cut, a sea of Irish supproters came to defend the supporter who had just started the fight, and being a true Irish man he snuck out of the scrum of people that were fighting all around him and then just walked off.  
  
There was one child running round in robes that were by far to big for him and so he fell over on almost every other step. There were tents that looked like any Muggle tent that you would see here on a normal day and then there were others that resembled castles, like Hogwarts. One of them had a courtyard with a fountain and birds that where singing and playing in the water around the bowl of the Fountain. They kept walking untill they came to the path that lead to the Stadium that the match was going to be held in in two nights time. Jindy was tempted to see how far he could get into the stadium but he didn't want them to rip up his ticket if he got caught, so he excersised more restraint than he had ever used, even when dealing with Louisa or Pavarti.  
  
It wouldn't be the first time Jindy had had trouble with the ministry. In his first year he had had a slight run in with Malfoy, and the ministry had (under the preasure from Malfoys Dad.) Given Prof. Dumpledore a rather hard time about his offering Jindy a place at the school. In his traditional way, Prof. Dumpledore ignored everything the Ministry had to say and went on teaching, If he even teaches at all. Jindy had never heard of such a happening at the school since the Prof. became head master, and Jindy had only ever been told of his former teaching career when he had heard a rumor about the chamber of secrets debarcle in his second year.  
  
"Orca, Have you ever had a dream that you were so sure was real?" Jindy asked in a very cautious manner.  
  
the air around her seemed to freeze at this question, she seemed very tense and then began to stutter a reply." Yes, I had one just the other night, just after we arrived. It was night, and I was feeling really scared. I was huddled in the tent next to Bengal and Pavarti, and then I saw you through the door and you were just sitting there with a sword in your hand. You stood up and then started fighting this man. You beat him and pinned him to the ground and then drew your hand up and swung with these blades. But he dissapeared and you just hit ground." She finished with a slight quiver and just stared into space." Thats why I was so early waking up the next day. I couldn't sleep last night either, I kept thinking about it."  
  
"I had the same dream that night, but from my perspective. I wasn't scared though. I was furious. My face felt like it was on fire and my hands were turning white from gripping the sword so hard. I didn't feel like me, and then in the end, I was frightened. Not of the man. Not of his friends that had left. I was afraid of my self." Said Jindy. He was begining to sweat like he had the night before, and he continued to stare at his hands as though they were deadly weapons. Orca shuffled over and put her arm around Jindy, and they just lay back and fell asleep on the grass.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey you two, what choo' doin' 'ey?" came the heavily accented voice of one of the ministry wizards as he kicked Jindy and Orca awake. They had been liing in the sun for hours and were begining to burn in the Mid- summer sun.  
  
" Sorry 'bout that, just dosed off." Jindy apoligised as he helped Orca up and they hurried off. They began to walk speedily towards their camp as they stretched their tired muscles.  
  
" What time is it?" Asked Orca in a rather worried voice.  
  
"Lets just say that we skipped breakfast and morning tea." Replied Jindy as he cracked his neck, which had ended up laying on a rock the size of a lamp shade and as rough as a dragons tounge.  
  
They kept walking and returned to a rather anoid pair of parents, a rather in quisitive friend and a disgusted Pavarti. There were many threats thrown every where, from leaving at once with no Quiditch world cup, to them being chained to one of either parent. When the verbal scolleding was over they both walked around the back of the tents and sat under the shade of a tree and laughed their heads off. "Where did you go?" asked Bengal as she walked around to meet them.  
  
"We went for a walk and just fell asleep on a grassy bank near the taps." Explained Jindy." We got woken up by a ministry guy a couple of minutes ago."  
  
They just bummed around for the rest of the day. Jindy read them both the story of Romeo and Juliet and had to explain many of the parts, some of which he didn't know what they meant either. It was almost 17:00 before they remembered that they had to go and grab Terry from the arrivals Area. The three decided to go and pick him up by them selves as the others were still rather irritated about the mornings incident.  
  
They arrived at almost the exact moment that Terry got in, which was a good thing, as when he Ported in he triped and landed in Bengals arms. "So you wanna skip the plesantries, hey Elvis." Joked Jindy as Terry got lifted on to his feat by Bengal.  
  
"Jindy you and Orca arn't exactly free from question are you." Said Bengal in her own defence.  
  
"Hey whated I miss." Asked Elvis, an evil gleam in his eye as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
"It was nothing. We just went for a walk this morning and then we fell asleep on the grass."Came Jindy's defence.  
  
"Yeah, For three hours." Came Bengals retort. Orca remainded very quite through the whole affair. The humor of it wore off and then they got to talking about the world cup. Elvis had grown up in Manchester, and at the start of every school year he wrote a letter to Dumpledore asking if the Hogwarts Express could make a slight detour so that he wouldn't have to come all the way down to london and then back home on his way through to school. He'd inherited the nickname Elvis from his dads dog that had died the same day he was born.  
  
Later that night Jindy was having trouble sleeping, he'd already slept today what he'd usually sleep in two days, so he wrote a letter to his two cousins, who also attended Hogwarts. One, Natasha, was in her second year and the other, Luke, was going into his first year. When he was finished writing he strapped it to Archemedes's leg and sent it on its way. When that was done he walked out side and rekindled the fire and sat staring at the flames as they licked the air and swayed from side to side like sugar cane in the wind.  
  
He heard the rustling of the tent door behind him and he turned to see Orca leaving her tent to sit by him." Having trouble sleeping again?" Asked Jindy in a soft soothing voice, which was very uncharacteristic of himself.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about the fact that we both had the basicly the same dream, and it felt so real."She said, her voice sounding half a mile away. Thinking it through as though it was a challenge to be solved.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I promise you that I'll never, in this place or any other, take another persons life while I have anyother option." He said, taking her buy the shoulder and hugging her. She turned her head to look at him and bit her lip, and then kissed him. Jindy felt electrified and felt the back of his neck contract as shivers ran down his spine. He felt as though he was frozen to the spot but all his muscles felt like jelly. His face began to radiate heat and his hands began to shake. They began to kiss again and then they broke apart, and both stared into the fire as though hypnotised by the flames. Then as the sky began to turn a Grey they fell asleep and lay there by the blissful warmth of the fire.  
  
They were woken by bengal early in the morning as she was going to get somewater before waking the Patils." You better wake up before the Parental supervision catch you at it again." She said in a rather amused voice.  
  
"At what?" Asked Orca in a rather undignified tone. Feeling Kind of foolish at having been caught asleep next to Jindy like that, but still thank full that it hadn't been her parents that had walked out.  
  
"You two have got to stop doing that before it becomes a habit. They definately arn't gonna look well on it at Hogwarts." Teased Bengal as she walked on to the taps.  
  
"What time is it?" Asked Orca, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as they ajusted to the dawn sunlight, which left an Orange tinge to the campsite as though it were in the shadow of flames.  
  
Jindy checked his watch." Its just after 05:30. Wanna go for another walk?"  
  
"No, We'll just fall asleep, again." She replied. A cheeky grin falling on her face." Do you think you'll be able to stay awake for the World Cup tonight?"  
  
"Is that tonight? Time sure does fly. But I've slept more in the last day than I have for a while, so I will definatly be able to stay awake tonight." He said, amased that he had forgotten about the dates. The World Cup was almost all he had been thinking about all summer. The morning passed without much avail. Bengal didn't tell the Patils about walking out and finding Jindy and Orca asleep together and, to both their delights, she didn't tell Elvis either.  
  
All focus shifted off them when they were going to the taps to fill up water and they saw Harry Potter and his crew. Pavarti went crazy, she spent so long trying to fix her hair and make her self look so good that they had all gone by the time that the five of them reached the taps.  
  
The atmosphere of the whole Camp changed. The fans were sporting their countries colours, and the Bazaar of shops around the entrence to the stadium was enough to rival Melbournes Victoria st. Markets. You could cut the tension between the Bulgarian and Irish supporters with a knife, which was shown with the number of brawls that had broken out in the small hours of the morning.  
  
Jindy and Orca had barely left each others sides all day, but unfortunatly for them niether had Bangal, being the motherly figure that she was, and where ever Bengal goes, Elvis follows. The Pesky Wizard who had woken up Jindy two days before was busy chasing around some Hogwarts first years who were running around with their wands, it appeared as though they had put the leg locker curse on him. He tripped and stumbled after the children as he tried to pull his legs apart, until he nearly lost both his legs when he ran into the guide ropes on a rather regal tent.  
  
The sun sailed over the sky like a ship through water, a small island of calm in a vast ocean of destitude. It shone like it was trying to force all the light it had through the smallest of holes and Jindy began to heat up like a gerbal in a microwave. He had given up trying to be a fence sitter and was sporting his green and white Irish soccer jersey Which he usually saved for St. Patricks day. The entire camping ground was gradually becoming a sea of green and white, with large green, white, and orange flags being waved around through the huge plain of moving green.  
  
And yet through all the atmosphere, all the excitement. Jindy could think of only one thing... Orca. He spent the whole day starring at her. All he thought of was holding her, kissing her... No other though came into his head. He had to continually tell his body to breathe. He was asphixiating in love. Drowning in delight. He was on cloud nine, and the only way to bring him down would be to kill him, in which case he'd be sent back up.  
  
The day past as though every hour was a second, and before long they were marching into the stadium, they climbed to the top of the tower opposite the Ministers box and took their seats. The stadium was magnificant. It gleamed like gold and radiated light. The atmosphere was electric and it made the hairs on your head stand on end to hear the chears of the crowd. Some chanting for a player, some for their teams, some not really caring about either and just bagging out the ref. There was a rather animated musical cheer, with a percussive"...I'm blind, I'm deaf, I wanna be a ref..." mixed with a melodic "...Who's your father, who's your father, who's your father refferee? You aint got one, never 'ad one your a bastard refferee...", adding to the great Atmosphere that was hanging around the Stadium. And for the First time since he had been with the Patil's, Jindy completely forgot about Orca, about his dreams and his feelings of anxiety, and just sat back and relaxed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Chapter 5 


	5. The Death Eaters

It had been the greatest game of Quiditch that Jindy had ever watched! well, almost... The goalie work wasn't up to the par that Jindy had expected. But the play had been so fast that he was amased that any of them could catch the quaffle and pass it with the precision that they did. Jindy was sure that his Nimbus 2003 could match many of the Irish Firebolts and could easily out strip any of the Bulgarian brooms. He was on such a high that he reallly didn't care about anything, and neither did Orca. For the first time ever she openly showwed affection for Jindy infront of other people, and Jindy didn't even care what any of them thought. He was sure that Mrs. Patil was very nervous about sending one of her daughters back to school where they would be sleeping in close proximity of each other without permanent adult supervision.  
  
They all sat around the fire and talked about the match for hours till Mrs. Patil insisted that the girls go to bed, and then it was just Jindy and Mr. Patil talking, they had almost run out of things to talk about when they heard a rather unusual noise. It was almost like there were thousands of fireworks going off and al of a sudden people began running in all directions. There was a large prosession moving through the frantic croud and jindy had to grab the binoculars he had taken to the World Cup to see who they were... And when he did his heart seemed to skip a beat. They were the same hooded figures that he had seen and fought in his dreams, he quickly passed the binoculars to Mr. Patil and he ran inside to his trunk and grabbed his Khitana and his wrist blades. And stopped. He just stayed kneeling in front of his trunk. He couldn't do this... Not after what he had seen in his dreams. Then he heard the screams of a woman, and the low whispers of Mr.Patil waking up the girsl and his wife. Jindy strapped on the wrist blades and ran to the Patils tent." Stay in here, you'll be safe." He said and turned to leave when Orca saw a glint of light reflecting off the blades and ran to him.  
  
"Jindy, you can't..." She said, almost bursting into tears. But Jindy held up his hand and pressed his middle and index fingers to her mouth to make her quiet.  
  
"I have to." He said with a finality and regret that made his whole body go limp as he tried to go out the door. And there on the other side of the walk way between the tents was the man that jindy had seen in his dreams. And on the other side of the man was Jindy's Khitana.  
  
The man gave a slight laugh and Jindy felt the cold lifeless holes where the mans eyes were bore into him." This time you won't get me." He said and raised his axe. Jindy moved with the fastest of all his reactions and called out with all his magical ability.  
  
"Accio Khitana." He shouted and the blade jumped into his hand. He had learnt early on in his magical education that if he concentrated hard enough on a relativly simple spell he could work it without a wand, but it took alot of his energy to accomplish, and the summoning charm took alot of energy from him. With out missing a beat he grabbed the sword in mid air and blocked the axe. He used all of his skill to deflect his opponents attacks as they came fast and furiously from all directions. The mans attacks became eratic as he tried to vary the speed so that Jindy didn't settle into a rythm. And then the man broght his left leg to bare on Jindy's stomach, at least thats what he meant to do. Jindy released hi left hand from his sword and grabbed the mans leg as it was about to contact with his abs and then jindy used the momentum that the man had used to kick to bring his sword around and sevre the blade of the axe from the handle.  
  
The man was not detered and he began to use the shaft that was left in his hand to attack Jindy again. The speed of the attacks meant thatt Jindy couldn't get a good attack at the shaft so he had to keep deflecting it to either side. And then it contacted his hand and Jindy's khitana went flying into a tree trunk and stuck in just out of Jindys reach. Jindy ignored the loss of his sword and caught the next attack with his wrist blades and the shaft that had been the axe stuck to the tips of the blades. Jindy ripped the shaft from the attackers hands and spun around hand planted the blunt end in the side of the mans head. The man went down and Jindy pinned him down with his knees, jindy wound up to take a swing at the man, ready to slice his throat with the wrist blades. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. The sight of the blades bleeding on his bed room wall came back, and the pain in his wrist when he woke up after the other dream. He let his arm fall to his side, and the man snickered at him." You don't have the guts to do it, I recomend you do, 'cause if we meet again then I will not be so merciful."  
  
Jindy moved to pull off the mans mask and he had it in his hand when the man disapperated. Jindy held the mask in his hand, Trance fixed by it, and just knelt there, his knees trembling under him. He jumped when Orca came up behind him and shook him out of his little trance. She hugged him and just began to cry in his arms. He held her until they nearly collapsed under each others emotions. They sat staring at the fire as the rest of the Patils, Bengal and Elvis came out of the tent, and came to sit by them.  
  
The prosetion had moved through to the next camping ground and the entire campsite that had just been trampled was sillent as every one had fled into the woods or were lying under beds and tables, to scared to talk or come out." Who were they?" Asked Jindy, he was still drawing a blank trying to remember where he had seen them.  
  
"They were Death Eaters, the followers of You Know Who. The ones that didn't get thrown into Azkaban, the omnes that bought their way out buy putting the loyal ones in." Replied Mr. Patil staring into the fire. Jindy gazed at the mask again, he threw it into the fire and watched it char at the edges as the flames licked the white paint that began to flake off the metal mask.  
  
The fire Turned into a huge billow of smoke as some one in a rather worn and tired cloak threw a bucket of water on it. The mask fractured at the suden change in temprature and it lay in two pieces in the smoldering ashes." Don't ye know what you be doing, that fire is right enviting them to come back. It damb near scared me out of my whits to see them once I don't fancy seeing them a second time." Came the heavily accented voice of Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
"Fletcher, they're long gone. Go back to sleep and stop bothering us with your crazy bab..." His words trailed off as the sky was illumenated by a brilliant green skull with a serpent coming out of the place where its mouth should be. Mundungus Fletcher began to shake and look like he was about to wet himself when he turned to run... And did run... right into the tree where Jindy's sword was lodged. Mundungus Fletcher lay unconcious at the base with a rather stupid look on his face. Jindy ran to grab his sword as he suddenly remembered about it, but Mr. Patil had grabbed his two daughters and was pulling them rather roughly back into the tent. Bengal ran straight into the tent when she saw it and Terry was caught between wanting to help Jindy retrieve his sword and the slow cold fear that was slowly eating him up.  
  
Now that his memory had been jogged, Jindy could remember alot more about the death eaters, and that sign was one of the first things that he remembered. And he didn't want to be unarmed if you know who was about. He under stood why Bengal had been so quick to run. Her father had been an Auror when You Know Who was at the peek of his reign of terror, and he had been killed when he had stumbled accross You Know Who. Mr. Bauke had been tipped off that You Know Who was planning to kill a particular family of Muggle Borns. When you know who didn't turn up he decided to leave and had walked straight into the Dark Master. Before he had even realised what had happened Mr. Bauke had been killed by Lord Voldermort.  
  
Jindy finally unwedged his sword and sat on his chair out side the door to his tent, he sat there all night, determined to make sure that nothing happened to Orca as she slept. He began to survey the campsite, he found the remains of the shaft of his attackers axe, which had been partially burnt by the fire when Jindy had thrown it of his wrist blades. But Jindy couldn't find the head of the axe, He looked all through the dawns twilight but he couldn't find a trace of it. He began to rekindle the fire when he found the two segments of the mask. It was now split in a diagonal line across the eyes. Jindy picked up the two halfs and he took them to his tent and placed them in his trunk. He put them in a box in the forth draw and when the second half was put in it crumbled to dust, leaving only from the eyes down. Jindy gazed at the metallic gleam of the almost white metal, bronzed at the edges where it had laid in the coals.  
  
Jindy picked up the remaining half and held it in his hand. He slowly raised it to his face and felt the cold metal cause his skin to contract. It sent shivers down his spine and his arms began to shiver and convulse. He took the mask off and the trembles began to subside, he looked at the dark interior of the mask. He couldn't where this mask until he removed the man who had worn it, he felt that that was the only way to prevent the apprehensino that swept over him when he wore it. He resolved to leave it till he next faced the man.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 


End file.
